The present invention relates to processes and intermediates for the preparation of spiro-heteroazolones. The latter compounds are useful as aldose reductase inhibitors.
Spiro-heteroazolones that may be prepared by the processes disclosed herein are disclosed in European Patent Application No. 88307985.7, assigned to Pfizer Inc.